Bed Krums
by pommedeplume
Summary: (March 1, 2005) It's Ron Weasley's 25th birthday and his wife Hermione Granger has got him the best present ever: an evening in bed with Viktor Krum and herself, polyjuiced as Viktor Krum.


"Blimey. Happy birthday," Ron Weasley whispered to himself in amusement.

He could scarcely comprehend the sight in front of him. He almost wanted to laugh but he was worried it would spoil the mood. Ron smiled awkwardly at the two naked figures that lay on the bed he shared with his wife, Hermione Granger.

The identical faces on the bed smiled back at him and then they turned to each other and moved their faces close together. One of them seemed hesitant at first but then finally pushed their lips into each other's identical faces and the Krum on the right moved their hand up and down the side of the Krum on the left. As leaned they leaned together Ron stared as the two Krum cocks slid against each other.

Blimey, Ron thought. There were _really_ two Viktor Krums making out in his bed! Well, OK… not really. One of them was Hermione. Actually, he wasn't sure which one she was, at least not until the Krum on the right made a soft moan he recognized as belonging to his wife.

He wondered how this had even happened. How did his little crush on Viktor Krum go this far? He supposed it began with the 2002 Quidditch World Cup Finals over two years ago.

He and Hermione had attended it with all their family and friends. Watching Egypt beat Bulgaria and seeing a tearful Krum announce his retirement had been an emotional experience for Ron and Hermione had noticed.

* * *

><p><em>July, 2002<em>

"Shame about Viktor, isn't it?" Hermione asked as she plopped down on their bed.

"Yeah. Real shame," Ron said, his voice filled with regret and sadness.

Hermione opened her arms to him and he scooted over and allowed her to embrace him in comfort.

"There, there it must've been hard watching your crush get defeated like that," Hermione said.

Ron jumped.

"Wha?" Ron said, feeling anxious.

"Oh come on, Ronald. You don't seriously think I've never noticed. Even Viktor's noticed," Hermione said.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ron said and pulled away.

Hermione gave him a skeptical look and smiled and shook her head.

"You don't have to deny it anymore, Ron. I know you better than anyone. I mean anyone could see even back in school the way you looked at him… the way you talked about him!" Hermione said.

If Ron was being honest with himself he didn't think Viktor was pretty amazing. He was cool and handsome and the best damn Quidditch Seeker he had ever seen. Even just thinking about him made Ron feel excited.

"You're doing it again! Look at you!" Hermione stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Ron. "Your face! I can see it! You're thinking about Viktor Krum!"

"Am not! I mean… All right, so I am! What's it matter?" Ron said, defensively.

Hermione sighed then placed one of her dark skinned hands on his shoulder.

"It matters because there's a part of yourself you're denying because you're ashamed. But there's nothing wrong with it. Now, I can't make you admit you have a crush on Viktor but I think it would feel good to be honest about it," Hermione said then considered something for a moment and added, "Oh, and did I ever tell you that time Viktor… Oh, never mind…"

"Viktor what?" Ron demanded, feeling his heart race.

"Well, it's nothing really. Back in fourth year I may have mentioned to Viktor what a crush on him you obviously had and Viktor may have said… he thought you were cute," Hermione said with a big smile.

Ron felt elated and realized there was probably no way of hiding it and anyway he was already smiling.

"He did?" Ron asked.

Hermione scrunched up her nose and nodded. Ron collapsed onto the bed with a loud flop.

"Krum… said… I was cute!" Ron said, excited.

"Yes, he did," Hermione said then hopped on the bed next to Ron, draping on of her legs over his and lightly brushing his red hair with her fingers then lightly kissing his cheek in affection.

For awhile, Ron didn't know what to say. Hermione was snuggling with him, clearly pleased with his slight bit of openness. The truth was he wasn't sure what it was he felt towards Viktor because he had never really allowed himself to think much about it.

"I don't understand, Hermione. I'm not gay! I'm straight! Straight as a wand!" Ron said suddenly.

"There are other options, you know? For instance, you might be bisexual!" Hermione said then nuzzled his neck.

"Bi… bisexual?" Ron said feeling unsure but liking the way it sounded.

"Yes. I mean clearly you're attracted to me," Hermione said then slid a hand between his legs and lightly rubbed the hardness that lay there inside his trousers. "But you're attracted to Viktor as well."

"Yeah," Ron said as realization swept over him.

"It would be really hot, you know," Hermione said as she squeezed a little harder on his prick through his trousers.

"What would?" Ron asked, feeling at this moment almost anything that came out of her mouth might sound sexy right now.

"You and Krum," Hermione said.

Ron's cock twitched in her hand and she laughed.

"Me and Krum?" Ron asked and turned to look at her in shock.

"Of course. I think it would be really hot to watch you and him together," Hermione admitted.

"Would you want to join in?" Ron asked.

"Hmmm," Hermione said and set the tip of a finger on her chin. "Maybe."

Ron's heart was pounding and his cock was throbbing. Hermione must've recognized his lust because she was on him before he could open his mouth again. As they shagged, he asked Hermione to tell him all the things she wanted to see him do with Viktor and when he finally came inside of her he realized this night would stay with him forever.

* * *

><p>Ron laughed and Ron was pulled back to the present. He sighed with relief at the knowledge that at least Hermione had no way of faking Krum's voice. Polyjuice potion only affected physical appearance.<p>

The Krum that was really Hermione on the right seemed to have accidentally tickled the real Viktor on the left while fumbling between his legs to stroke his rigid cock. Ron noticed that Viktor's cock was smaller than his own but he realized for the first time what Hermione always meant when she told him the size of his prick didn't matter to her. He thought Viktor's cock was gorgeous… both of them.

Seven months ago, Hermione had revealed that she had been in contact with Viktor again and had suggested this meeting to him and Krum had agreed enthusiastically and to Ron's great surprise the polyjuice potion was Viktor's suggestion not Hermione's. Though, Hermione had rolled her eyes at Ron's assertion that Krum _really_ wanted to fuck himself.

As Hermione stroked Viktor's cock and Viktor buried his face in a pale neck that looked exactly like his own Ron began to rub himself through his trousers. Then Krum pulled his face out of Hermione's neck and smiled at Ron and said, "Vell, are you going to just stand there or are you going to join us?"

Ron needed no more prompting and swiftly removed his clothes from his body and marched forward to the bed, his long and thick cock hard and bouncing a little with each step.

"Let's let Ronald slip in between us, shall we?" Hermione said, her voice jarring coming out of Krum's beautiful and handsome mouth.

The real Krum pulled away from Hermione and Ron got on the bed and pushed himself back against the headboard, smiling. The twin Krums both began to rub Ron's torso with their hands while Ron laid back, smiling with his head propped against his clasped hands, elbows pointing outward.

"Happy birthday, Ron," the Hermione Krum said then leaned over and kissed his chest.

"Yes. Happy birthday," the real Krum added then grabbed Ron's thick shaft and stroked it hard, forcing a moan out of Ron's mouth.

While, the real Krum stroked Ron's cock the Hermione Krum pulled herself up and kissed Ron's mouth deeply, placing both of her polyjuiced hands on his cheeks to pull his face to hers. Ron was in absolute heaven!

Ron had never felt so excited before. He wanted to touch them both all over and be touched by them both. Every moment the two Krums touched him he quivered with the anticipation of what the next touch would be.

Currently, the Hermione Krum was kissing Ron's nipple while the real Krum was between Ron's legs and licking up Ron's shaft before sucking on the head while his hands worked the shaft. Then the Hermione Krum slid down Ron's body, kissing her way down giving Ron little scrapes of stubble from Krum's chin here and there.

Finally, Hermione arrived between Ron's legs and lifted Krum's chin up and kissed him hard while Krum still held Ron's prick in a hand. Ron thought for a moment he might come in both of Krum's faces right then and there but somehow managed to hold on.

Ron watched as Krum's lips moved against his own lips. Seeing him twice only magnified how handsome he was. And wow! His eyebrows really were amazing!

The Hermione Krum pulled away then looked up at Ron, smiling with Krum's mouth then said, "How you'd like to watch Viktor suck his own cock?"

Ron's mouth dropped open. He couldn't manage words at this moment but instead enthusiastically bobbed his head. Hermione slid back next to Ron and kissed him on the shoulder. Being touched by her in Krum's form was an interesting experience. He could tell it was her but the texture and feel of her was different.

Krum climbed between Hermione's legs and found the duplicate of his prick. Viktor shook his head and laughed.

"Vhat vould my mother say if she vere to see me now?" Krum asked then lowered his face to his cock.

Krum pulled back the foreskin of Hermione Krum's prick then put his mouth on it and sucked down the shaft, surprising Ron by taking it all in his mouth at once, only gagging a little. Ron immediately started wanking himself finding the sight of Krum sucking his own cock far too enticing to ignore.

"Oh, Viktor. You're really good at this," Hermione said. Ron realized that Hermione seemed to really be enjoying having a cock and wondered if she might be interested in polyjuicing as him sometime. Ron tried not to laugh as he now realized he'd just considered fucking _himself_.

Viktor's lips were wrapped around Hermione's polyjuiced version of his prick, sucking with ease. Ron's hand stroked his shaft insistently and he wondered how long he would be able to hold on witnessing something this absurdly erotic.

Krum sucked and sucked while Hermione moaned. There was something about the duality of seeing Krum both performing sexually so amazingly and seeing his face in ecstasy that really turned Ron on.

Finally Hermione said, "OK, Viktor stop. Let's do something different. I really want to take advantage of having a cock and fuck your arse."

"Sounds vonderful to me," Krum said.

"I want to suck Krum's cock!" Ron shouted suddenly, startling both Krums.

"You'll hear no complaints from me," Krum said with a sly smile.

Krum climbed on the bed and got on his facing Ron and leaving enough room for Hermione to come behind him. Ron moved down between his legs and grasped Viktor's cock in a hand while Hermione was putting lubricating potion on her duplicate of Krum's cock.

It felt much hotter and harder in his hand than Ron expected despite an enormous amount of experience with his own cock. He enjoyed feeling the soft glide of Krum's foreskin and the way he gasped when Ron stroked him.

Hermione positioned herself behind Viktor and Ron lightly stroked Krum's cock. Ron watched as the Krum that was Hermione pushed Krum's cock inside of himself. Krum moaned loudly once Hermione hit the right spot and Ron began to move his face to Krum's prick.

Ron had never seen a cock this up close before. He marveled at how well formed and purple with arousal the head was. A small pool of slickness covered it and Ron shyly lapped at it with his tongue. It didn't taste as bad as he expected. Ron then pulled Krum's foreskin back and put his lips on the head of Krum's prick.

Ron lightly moved his lips against the head, more as an experiment than anything else. Krum let out a pained moan but Ron wasn't sure that was his doing or from Krum getting fucked in the arse by his own prick thanks to Hermione.

Ron pushed his mouth down past the ridge of the head of Krum's prick then back up again. Krum moaned again. Definitely, Ron that time, he thought to himself with pride.

Ron sucked again this time pushing as far down the shaft as he could go without gagging. Not as far as Krum had managed it turned out. He put a hand on the base and stroked to make up the difference. That was something Hermione definitely had to do as Ron was much to large for her to even consider taking it all in her mouth.

Hermione was fucking Krum hard from behind while Ron began to work Krum's cock slowly. He could continue to taste as arousal slowly seeped from the head, tasting bitter and salty. Ron pulled gently on Krum's balls, another technique Hermione employed to great effect.

Krum was moaning loudly and more urgently. Ron glanced up and saw the unusual but exciting sight of two of Krum's faces both looking strained and euphoric.

Ron admitted to himself as he went back to work on Krum's prick that he was slightly jealous of Krum right now. He knew from experience how good it felt to have Hermione fuck his arse, though she'd never had an actual flesh and blood prick to use before.

Krum's voice was becoming ragged and Ron could tell it wouldn't be long. He wanted to feel and taste Krum's prick as he came in his mouth. He wanted to experience the pleasure that he and Hermione had brought to him.

Finally, Krum groaned and called out, "Ohhhhh, shit! I'm going to come!"

Krum's body jerked and spasmed and Ron felt Krum's shaft pulse and warm fluid shit onto his tongue and down his throat. Ron swallowed it quickly and with ease.

"Excellent," Hermione called out from Krum's mouth. "Ronald's turn now, I think."

Ron smiled and got on all fours, raising his arse up in preparation for Hermione who was busy adding more lube to Krum's prick. He suspected the polyjuice wouldn't last too much longer so she might need to be quick.

"I'm going to enjoy coming inside of you, Ron," Hermione said and Ron began to stroke himself again.

Next to them Krum was surprisingly already nearly hard again and was stroking himself. He was really into this, Ron thought with pleasure.

Ron felt Hermione rest Krum's prick against his hole then tried to relax as she slowly pushed inside of him. Ron enjoyed the feeling of slowly big filled and how tightly he wrapped around Viktor's cock. He moaned and said, "Merlin!" as soon as Hermione hit that spot inside of him that felt so good.

"Yes, fuck his arsehole!" Krum groaned as he stroked himself. "I vant to vatch you fuck him hard vith my cock."

Hermione slowly pushed Krum's cock in and out of Ron. As he stroked himself he could feel his balls becoming tight and aching badly and knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from coming soon.

"Don't hold back, Hermione," Ron said and began to stroke himself fast.

Hermione immediately obliged and began pounding into Ron's arse hard, her polyjuiced copies of Krum's balls slapping against Ron's balls. Her hands held onto his hips hard and he knew from experience that she was near orgasm as well.

Ron began to push his arse back against Hermione as she slammed into him. Feeling Krum's prick inside of him was amazing. He could feel the warmth of pleasurable tension rising fast through him.

"Oh, bloody hell, Ron! Coming!" Hermione said and Ron began to feel something warm and wet inside of him that wasn't there before. Almost immediately the tension inside of him released as he frantically stroked his cock.

"Shit! Fuck!" Ron called out as his prick shot out streams of his spunk onto the bedsheets and his body was filled with pleasure. He glanced over and saw that Krum was too rubbing his cock hard and threw his head back as he shot his spunk all over his hand.

The three of them collapsed into a tangled heap on Ron and Hermione's bed. Krum laid his head on Ron's chest and Hermione was pressed behind him, her copy of Krum's prick now flaccid.

After a moment, Ron felt something changing behind him and Hermione said, "Oh, here I go."

Ron looked behind him saw his wife's beautiful face staring back at him. She leaned over and kissed him sweetly the held him from behind.

"Vell, that vas fun vasn't it?" Krum said.

"Bloody right it was. Best birthday ever!" Ron said.


End file.
